camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawyer's Mom
Sawyer's Mom is the mother of Sawyer, who constantly smothers him and is more of a stereotypical zombie than her son. She first appears in "Zombie Dearest." Description Sawyer's Mom, as previously stated, is the mother of Sawyer. She is very caring for him, often giving him hugs and kisses. She also constantly tries to make him go back to his previous life of a normal brain-eating zombie, but is accepting of his choice as a camp councillor. She is extremely hostile to people who she thinks negatively affects her son (like McGee), and is not afraid to attack them. Excluding her motherly side, she otherwise acts like a stereotypical depiction of a zombie, often growling and chasing people while trying to eat their brains. Sawyer constantly prevents her from doing this, although she once persuaded him to briefly join her reign of terror. Powers and abilities Due to her being Sawyer's mother, she has some control over Sawyer, and has once convinced him to turn against his friends at Camp Lakebottom (though he realised what he was doing and stopped). Her bite is strong to crush a helmet, and she has a considerable amount of strength, despite being a decomposing corpse. She can also bake, as shown when she bake Sawyer's favorite cookies (a zombie version of gingerbread men named "gingerbrainies"). Appearance Like her son, she has gray decomposing skin covering most of her body. She has skin missing from the back of her left leg and her left shoulder, revealing the bones underneath. She has light blonde hair, a pair of black eyebrows, three eyelashes attached to each eye, and stitches connecting parts of her arms together. She also wears green spherical earrings, a green bead necklace, three green bracelets, red lipstick, and red painted fingernails. For clothing, she wears a light purple dress that goes down to her knees. On top of the dress, she wears a white apron that tied around her waist. She also wears a pair of green small-heeled shoes. Role in series "Zombie Dearest" After becoming sad when hearing the campers care about their moms, Sawyer phones his mom and talks with her, only to say he won’t change his mind and move home before hanging up and crying. McGee then talks to her, and agrees to make her visit Camp Lakebottom. McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt go to greet her when she arrives, only for her to chase them and Armand. Sawyer arrives, causing her to not eat Armand's brain and instead greet her son, who is surprised by her arrival. He introduces her to the campers and drags her away from them. That night, Sawyer warms the campers about his mom's brain-hungry nature. McGee stands guard while Gretchen and Squirt sleep, but he falls asleep and nearly has his brains eaten by Sawyer's mom until Sawyer calls for her. In the mess hall, she tries to attack McGee until she was stopped by Sawyer. She gives Sawyer gingerbrainies as an apology gift, and takes him to his cabin where she tries to convince him to be a brain-eating zombie again. She and McGee fight over Sawyer, until she reads a story to Sawyer while he takes a dirt nap, causing Sawyer to act like a true zombie. She teams up with her son and corners the others in the mess hall kitchen, where she locks Rosebud and Armand out. She eventually grabs McGee and tries to make Sawyer eat McGee's brains, only for Sawyer to come to his senses and yell and her, making her faint. When she comes to, he tells her that he likes how he's living now. She blames McGee and tries to attack him, only for Sawyer to request for her to stop. She agrees, and they hug, though she growls at McGee when he tries to join the hug. "Itchy Witchy Pizza Project" "Zombie Scouts" Trivia *She is the second mother to appear in the series (after the Spider Mom), and the first mother of a main character to appear. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Enemies Category:Family members Category:Undead Category:Villains